In the past, gaming establishments have offered a variety of devices and games to present wagering opportunities for players of games. The variety of games and devices both maintain and increase interest for players. The variety of games and devices also provide diversified profit centers for gaming establishments. For example, some players prefer table games with an opportunity to both wager and socialize. Other players prefer machine games, where in the prior art little socialization occurs. In prior art machine based games, the players attempt to “beat” the machine.
It has been possible to offer games to players on a mass scale with the growth of networking and hand held game playing devices. However, governmental and gaming regulatory requirements have limited the possibilities for offering networked wagering games. One consideration in offering remote wagering includes assurance that players are legally eligible and creditworthy (for example, children are excluded). Another consideration is that the games that are offered meet regulatory authority rules in terms of payback, fairness and methods of play. Yet another consideration is that monetary transactions do not violate regulatory prohibitions (for example, money laundering).
Operators of gaming establishments are continually being challenged to provide novel approaches to gaming to improve cash flow and profits. Machine wagering provides for maximized returns on investment because of the use of less real property space per player. Table games take up more real property space, and require more people intensive oversight.